Alien Rangers Of Aquitar (MMAR alternate timeline)
Author's note: This takes place in an alternate timeline where the Rangers were not reversed and Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline) is an ally of theirs who had an initial misunderstanding, like another Power Ranger, most like a female version of Auric The Conquerer in Zeo. Along with being the reinforcement who saves the day much of the time, she's also Rocky's girlfriend. I decided to add some silliness as a subplot point to add some levity to what's otherwise an extremely serious and dark storyline for Power Rangers standards. Previously on Power Rangers: Billy builds a device to repair the damage to the overexerted morphing grid but Zedd turns the device into a powerful monster named Slotsky, who has such strong magnetic powers that he was able to singlehandedly disarm the Rangers and even render Ninjor and Karakasa powerless. Rita and Zedd used this to destroy their Power Coins, leaving Angel Grove defenseless. It's the darkest hour indeed for the Power Rangers. In the command center, the team are all in shock over what has happened. Karakasa and Kat have been crying the whole time, Ninjor ditched his Dudley-Do-Right voice for a sober and solemn tone, Tommy looks defeated, and the others look nervous. Karakasa looked up at Zordon and asked "Is this how it ends?", blowing spit bubbles as she talked due to how hard she was crying. "No, hope is not lost" he replied. "I don't see how" Aisha said, nervously trembling. "We need to do something. We have to do something" Kat stammered through a mouthful of saliva, blowing spit bubbles as she talked like Karakasa was. "Listen guys, we're Power Rangers, with or without our power coins" Tommy said, "We're going to find a way to get the job done". "But how?" Rocky asked. "Tommy's right" Billy said, "remember when Jason went into the dark dimension unmorphed and fought Goldar?" Billy realized he and Tommy were the only ones who remembered. "Or when I fought Goldar and Turbanshell unmorphed but found a way to win?" Tommy added. The girls' sobbing began to ease up. "Or the fact that it was the three of us who saved the Power Rangers from Beamcaster?" Kat slurred something incoherently, unable to form words due to the overwhelming amount of spit that had accumulated in her mouth, in fact she was kind of gurgling as she talked, but it sounded like she said something about the pink power coin, most likely she was recalling the events of A Different Shade Of Pink part III, Adam then added "And who saved us from Scatterbrain? Bulk and Skull". Karakasa, having finally swallowed her spit interjected "And what defeated Dischrodia? Just some good old fashioned ear plugs". They all laughed. "So we're in agreement, we'll find a way" Tommy said. Kat gurgled as she tried to talk through her saliva again, completely incomprehensible this time..Everyone just looked at her funny, in disbelief that she was seemingly unaware. On the moon, the evil space aliens are having a "No More Power Rangers" party. "Ha ha, this is a glorious day! We've finally done it, we've ridden ourselves of those power pests. And we did it while also rendering Ninjor and that little traitor unable to stop us" Lord Zedd gloated. "Once Angel Grove is ours, we'll make an announcement on their local TV news station then send monsters to attack their capital city" Rita said. "Yes! I love it! This party has been fun, but what'll be even more fun is preparing for Phase 2" Zedd said, "Goldar! Rito! Prepare to take over the local TV station during their news broadcast". "You got it Ed" Rito said. "You know, I'm in such a good mood I'll let that one slide. Just. This. Once" Zedd said, not displaying his usual annoyance with Rita's brother. Rito and Goldar teleported down to Earth in downtown Angel Grove, "Now, where's that TV station?" Goldar asked. Rito pointed out that it probably had a giant TV screen, but Goldar corrected him and said it has a giant antenna. The two bumble around, scaring people. In the command center, the Rangers are brainstorming ideas, with Dex from Edenoi suggested and shot down. To the disbelief of the other Rangers, Kat had still not swallowed her spit and by this point had saliva dripping down her chin like a waterfall, the neck of her pink sleeveless turtleneck top was absolutely soaked with her saliva, the Pink Ranger having been in so much shock she simply forgot to swallow and just hadn't remembered. The others were getting grossed out but had much more pressing matters to resolve. Alpha jumped in to say "What about the Alien Rangers of Aquitar? We would help them in a pinch and I know they'd help us". Karakasa asked in surprise if there were really other Power Rangers. Ninjor said he made the power coins for them too and gave them a type of zord called Battle Borgs, which are telepathically linked to them and function less like traditional zords. Kat gurgled, clearly trying to ask a question and completely failing, by this point the neck of her pink sleeveless turtleneck top was waterlogged. Zordon contacted the Alien Rangers and explained that the Earth power rangers were in trouble due to their power coins having been destroyed. Upon arriving on Earth and in the command center, they introduced themselves. "The Earth Power Rangers are a bit strange. One resembles a monster, another perpetually underwater, another a scientist, but I know you're all excellent Power Rangers because Zordon hand picked you" Aurico said. "Greetings, my name is Delphine" the girl of the Aquitan team said. Kat made noises like a baby learning to talk as her neck was so beyond soaked that it made squishing sounds every time she moved her head. Delphine looked at her strangely. On the moon, Rita and Zedd wondered what the disturbance was but dismissed it, with Zedd saying "I wonder what those two buffoons are up to" then noticed they were lost. He imaptiently redirected them to the real TV station. At the same time, Slotsky was wreaking havoc in Angel Grove, destroying cars with his magnet powers and rendering many important objects useless. At the TV station the news anchor asked "where are the Power Rangers?" Eventually the two goons found the TV station, but by then a live action puppet show was on, when they arrived and announced that Lord Zedd and Rita declared ownership of the world, the people watching thought it was part of the show and had no idea it was for real. Kids were saying it was a weird episode but made them wonder where the Power Rangers were. At the command center, a fully re-energized Karakasa with a (mostly) repaired outfit was ready to get revenge on the monster. Billy discussed with them his findings on his magnetic powers and told the Alien Rangers, Karakasa, and Ninjor that they'll have to find a way to keep his magnet hand occupied to give them a fighting chance. Meanwhile, Kat's increasingly waterlogged turtleneck kept making squishing noises with every movement of her head just as gross and disgusting as the ones her mouth made every time she tried to talk through her saliva. Delphine then said "it's MORPHIN time" with all five alien teenagers with attitude saying "we need Aquitan Ranger power now". They found Slotsky at a recycling center. Zedd, observing this is unhappy about what he discovered. "What? Zordon gave those honey-coated high schoolers new powers already? No matter, Slotsky will destroy them". Finster walked over and said "your evilness, those aren't our Power Rangers but a different group of teenagers from Aquitar". Zedd is furious and he and Rita wonder how Zordon got ahold of them. But he calms down, confident Slotsky will take them out, too. Initially, Slotsky similarly has the upper hand, blasting them with slot machine themed bombs, physically overpowering them, and taking away their weapons with his magnet hand. After discarding their weapons and preparing to try the same trick he defeated the Earth Rangers with, Ninjor gets an idea. "Something big and metal to occupy him. A-ha!" he says spotting a trash can lid. He grabs a trash can lid and says "Hey Slotsky, check out my new weapon which will defeat you". Slotsky takes the bait and attracks it, Karakasa takes the cue and grabs another garbage can lid, suddenly all the Rangers are tossing garbage can lids at his magnet hand. He doesn't realize what happens until it's too late, while he switches it off, Karakasa and Ninjor tag team him as the Rangers get their weapons and blast him. An angry, frustrated Slotsky notes that it's not going as he had hoped or planned this time around. At the Command Center, everyone is cheering, Katherine is loudly gurgling in an equally hilarious and disgusting display of joy, she gurgles so hard she chokes on her saliva, which snaps her out of the malaise she'd been in. "What? What happened?" Kat managed to sputter as sounds that resembled words. "You were in shock and kind of forgot how to swallow. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you" Tommy said. Kat noted she had gone so long without swallowing she forgot how to use her swallowing muscles. While Katherine relearned how to swallow her spit, the Aquitan Rangers had turned the tide of the battle as seen in the viewing globe. Kat managed to swallow some of her saliva and said "my turtleneck's soaked, like so soaked with my drool it's grossing me out. I'd change out of this but it's my favorite shirt, so I'll deal with it, but my neck feels so gross". Kat shuddered and continued relearning. On the moon, Rita and Zedd were furious. "What?! Impossible! How could my magnificent monster lose! How could they outsmart him?! Well, time to increase the stakes!". Zedd and Rita crossed the wands and the monster grew. The Alien Rangers called forth their Battle Borgs. At first, Slotsky was having their way with them, physically overpowering them and tossing them around like ragdolls, Even drawing them in with his magnet hand and taking their weapons away. Ninjor grew as Karakasa teleported back to the command center. Ninjor went into battle mode and blasted Slotsky with an energy disk, he powered up his sword and used the finisher which damaged Slotsky, he recovered enough to steal Ninjor's sword and knock Ninjor and the Battle Borgs over with his slot machine blasts, but the Battle Borgs got up and instead of trying one or two on one they tag-teamed him from all sides so he couldn't overwhelm them, they slowly took the upper hand and even knocked Slotsky back. The monster was furious but the Aquitan Rangers formed a special formation to use a Battle Borg comet type of finisher with the Red Battle Borg flying through the monster who was finally defeated, to his surprise, but fell over and exploded. All six celebrated. On the moon, Zedd was not a happy camper. He was livid. "NO! NO! NO! My perfect monster defeated by a group of FISH RANGERS! But all is not a total loss. We did defeat the Earth's Power Rangers and we will defeat the Aquitan Rangers too". "Cheer up Zeddy, Rito and Goldar made their big television debut" Rita joked. Zedd facepalmed at Rita's idiot brother and their idiot monkey henchman making fools of themselves instead of being intimidating. "We cracked the code on how to beat the Power Rangers, now we just need to replicate it. And we will!" Zedd declared. Back at the command center, everyone was celebrating, Katherine had finally regained control of her spit and her drenched turtleneck was finally beginning to dry out. "Your name is Katherine? And your accent is very unique, very pretty" Cestro said to Kat who smiled and thanked him. "What happened earlier? I was concerned when I noticed you appeared to be drowning in your own saliva" Delphine added. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just in shock. I'm a bit upset that I soaked my favorite shirt like this, but after what happened earlier I fell into a daze. I just know I was crying and felt weak. I struggled to speak but I could only manage baby talk" Kat said, embarrassed. "It's okay, you sounded cute" Tommy said, Kat smiled. The gang discussed the logistics of the situation and the Alien Rangers noted that the threat of Lord Zedd seemed greater than that of Hydro Hog of Aquitar, feeling like they lucked into victory over Slotsky. "Luck had nothing to do with it, you are Power Rangers through and through" Zordon said. "The girl who helped us out, Karakasa, she makes an excellent Power Ranger, and if she's indicative of what you are like, the Earth is lucky to have you protecting them" Delphine said, they all smiled. They asked about her origins and were surprised to find she was originally in the service of Lord Zedd and Rita but only because she was tricked, she switched sides once she realized who was good and who was evil. They inquired what planet she originally was from, and were surprised to learn she was actually made by Finster who is a servant of Lord Zedd and Rita's, the resident monster maker. They were baffled that a monster can have so much compassion and kindness in her heart, so much courage to fight for what's right, so much conviction and determination to stop and oppose evil. "Apparently, I was created from clay that had been soaked in a love potion" Karakasa explained, "But I think there's so much more to it than that. I think of myself as a human and often forget I'm not one. Rocky is my boyfriend and we've been dating for awhile, and there is another guy who likes me". Karakasa puts her arm around Rocky and kisses him on the lips and they pull into a French kiss. "Get a room" Adam jokes. They all share a laugh and the first episode of Alien Rangers ends.. Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Comedy Category:Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers